


Thing Called Love

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [30]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, fluff-alert!, sap-factor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the love of your life in an airport is such a cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies prompt #17

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b371/mrstater/Day%20By%20Drabble/?action=view&current=1081655_44418026.jpg)

 

 

Airports had always seemed like such a twilight zone to her: hundreds of people, collected at one place, passing by, only there for a moment.

Always quickly moving on. Like a space between worlds.

It was, also, not a particular good place to just stand and daydream.

“Hello? Ma’am, sorry, are you lost?”

Snapping out of her revere, Marian spun around, only to come face to face with a complete stranger.

Or, rather, chin to face, seeing as he was towering a good couple of inches over her. She let her eyes wander from his black leather-jacket and upwards until she finally looked into his face.

And, _oh my_ , what a face it was.

“Uh, no,” She said, realizing that he had asked her a question. “I wasn’t… I mean, I’m not lost at all.” _Possibly dreaming, though._

His face split into a smile that was in a terrible position of melting her bones and she quickly, desperately tried to think of something to say.

He beat her to it.

“You just looked so completely in your own world,”

“Yes. Um, I was. I was… thinking,” Oh God, how lame that sentence sounded. “But, ah…”

“You have a flight to catch?” He had an incredibly dreamy voice, all husky and quiet as if he had all the time in the world to say what he needed and – _dammit Marian, get your bloody act together!_

“Yes. I have to… to meet my boyfriend,” She blurted out, thinking it was probably good to remind herself aloud that Robin was back home waiting for her. She told herself it was wistful imagination that he looked a little crestfallen at her words.

Then he suddenly smiled again and all thoughts of Robin promptly jumped straight out of her mind. “I think you should know,” He said, still grinning. “That this is the oddest conversation I have probably ever had in my life.”

His smile was completely infectious and she couldn’t help one forming on her own face. “Yes, well, you were the one to start it.”

He cocked his head to the side. “That is true, but…”

“ _Guy!”_ A yell interrupted whatever he was going to say and Marian turned to see a tall, dark-haired _goddamn beautiful_ woman waving at them.

“Ah, that’s my sister,” The man – Guy – said and Marian ignored the slight feeling of relief. “She’s here to see me off. I better…”

“Of course. Um, nice seeing you.” Marian said, watching him go and disappear in the crowd, just another one of the hundred, of the thousands of people walking by every day.

“Meeting the love of your life in an airport is such a huge cliché anyway,” She mumbled, pulling at her bag and starting to walk.

It wasn’t until she boarded her plane and discovered who she was going to sit right next to, that Marian decided it was her favorite cliché in the world.


End file.
